


鼻烟胶卷

by SodaMoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaMoon/pseuds/SodaMoon
Kudos: 20





	鼻烟胶卷

闵玧其用刀的时候，手上不小心被划了道口子，长倒是不长，就是挺深的，一点儿动作都能让伤口有被撕裂的痛感，他不敢让手指太用力，怕伤口不断绽开无法愈合，耽误事。  
可是日常的排练他没法拒绝。

闵玧其和郑号锡有一场合作表演，音乐学院天才和舞蹈学院鬼才的首次合作，全校说不上是万众期待，也可以用翘首以盼来形容。公开表演日临近，闵玧其实在没法歇着养伤。  
剧场音乐声骤停，郑号锡随着音乐顿了一下，歪着脑袋看向闵玧其的方向，几绺汗湿的头发贴在额头上，宽松肥大的T恤也黏着后背，隐约透出好看的腰部线条。  
闵玧其心里谢了郑号锡八百遍，谢他选了首温和的曲子，否则这伤口怕是第一遍弹的时候就要撕开了。  
他抹去白色琴键上的血迹，在指尖捻开，郑号锡正好跑过来，抓着闵玧其没来得及收回去的手腕。  
“受伤了？”  
“刀划的，没事儿，继续。”  
伤口还在涌出颜色鲜亮的血液，郑号锡蹲下，含着闵玧其受伤的手指吮吸。  
闵玧其只能看见他头顶，蓬松柔软的发丝自然垂着，给闵玧其一个郑号锡十分乖巧的错觉。  
他看了看四周，除了他和郑号锡，就只有一架钢琴。闵玧其摸了摸郑号锡的头。顺滑的头发和手指接触、缠绕，闵玧其忍不住把手指插进郑号锡的发丝里，像深吻时的动作，但是理智又在试图把他拽离温柔的行为和暧昧的气氛，如同恶意击破孩童柔软的保护罩一样强硬。  
闵玧其最终还是抓着郑号锡的头发，强迫他抬头。  
郑号锡有些疑惑的看着闵玧其，艳红色的舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
“闭眼。”  
闵玧其像施令一样，郑号锡一瞬间就懂了他的意思，听话的闭上眼睛，跪坐着仰起头，乖顺地和闵玧其接吻。  
郑号锡嘴里还有一点淡淡的血腥味，通过唇舌交缠传给闵玧其，似乎是勾引闵玧其要吻的更狠。  
郑号锡刚刚的动作明明就是想让人把他按在钢琴凳上和他做爱。  
闵玧其勾了勾郑号锡的衣领，胸膛的大片皮肤就露在他面前。  
帮人舔手指，太色情了，郑号锡。

后来是郑号锡把闵玧其带到后台的更衣室，闵玧其把他抵在墙上亲吻他的身体，从耳朵到胸口再到腰侧。郑号锡的喘息声越来越重，宽松的衣服套在身上，下半身早已不着片褛。  
第一次在公共场合里的隐秘空间情动，郑号锡脸上有点挂不住，手严严的捂着嘴，闵玧其只能听到几声闷哼。  
害羞了？  
闵玧其抬眼看了看郑号锡，笑了一下。  
郑号锡知道他不怀好意，还没等反应过来，闵玧其就双手掐着他的腰，分开郑号锡的双腿，在他腿根舔了一下。  
只轻轻一下，郑号锡就发出一声带着鼻音的喘息，忍不住缩了缩腿，又被闵玧其强制分开得更大。  
这么多年过去，郑号锡身上的敏感点他一清二楚，知道哪里只要轻轻一舔就能让郑号锡颤抖，知道顶哪里能让郑号锡爽得流泪，知道怎么摆弄这具身体能让郑号锡抱着他叫他玧其哥。  
郑号锡很不乖。在床上总是直呼大名叫他闵玧其，有时又带着恶意的、用沙哑的声音叫他SUGA，只有干得狠了，他才会带着哭腔喊他玧其哥，胡言乱语的说什么求你了我想射之类的话。  
闵玧其很受用，每次都如愿把郑号锡干到高潮，然后各自清理。  
他好像从来没见过郑号锡做爱之后在床上缓一缓再去洗澡，就算再累，郑号锡也一定会拖着带着湿黏汗水和精液的身体挪进浴室，后来他才知道，郑号锡有洁癖——闵玧其亲眼看见郑号锡室友只是爬过去躺了一下郑号锡的床，就立马被郑号锡抓着帮他换了整套床品。  
闵玧其突然生出一种恶趣味的心理：不然就让郑号锡在这高潮，他只能带着黏腻的体液的感觉回寝室，肯定会撇着嘴角皱着眉头，一路一言不发，顺带再瞪他两眼。  
听起来挺爽的。  
他湿热的舌尖舔着郑号锡腿根处隐秘的嫩肉，郑号锡整个人贴在墙上，用手握住自己勃起的阴茎，边撸动边挡着，防止它碰到闵玧其。  
闵玧其不喜欢口交。他喜欢亲吻郑号锡全身，从湿润的双唇到艳色的乳头再到纤细的小腿，唯独避开那个地方，而郑号锡总是小心翼翼的挡着，生怕自己在前戏就勃起得胀痛的阴茎碰到闵玧其的脸。  
但闵玧其偏偏在郑号锡仰起头的时候，用舌尖舔了舔他之前从未碰过的地方。  
郑号锡没忍住的发出惊呼，小腹一酸，整个人软着贴在墙上，腿抖得快站不住，大腿肌肉也细微的颤着。  
这么轻轻一下就快高潮了，要是闵玧其更过分那还受得了？郑号锡心想。  
闵玧其，你也太故意欺负人了。

其实亲了一下阴茎前端的感觉也没那么奇怪，但闵玧其也确确实实记得自己是带着厌恶的表情看完GV口交部分的。  
这次可能因为是郑号锡吧。  
闵玧其没往下细想，郑号锡的反应太诱人了，双手抓住他的肩膀细细的抖着，连身体都覆上一层淡淡的粉红。  
他害羞了。  
闵玧其性欲不是那么强，但他喜欢看郑号锡高潮的样子，喜欢用不那么干净的话戏弄郑号锡，郑号锡偏偏会听话配合的达到高潮。  
郑号锡也记得，闵玧其之前也亲口说就是喜欢玩他，喜欢看他爽得哭出来求饶的样子，闵玧其说完，临近顶点的郑号锡突然就射了出来。  
真没出息。  
但是很爽。  
闵玧其含住郑号锡的龟头，用舌尖试探着敏感的前端，然后再一点点尝试着吞得更深，控制着用喉咙挤压前面，吐出来的时候又轻轻吮吸。  
闵玧其对这方面似乎一直是无师自通，郑号锡的身体又能无条件契合他的爱好。  
郑号锡身体越来越无力的时候，就只希望闵玧其越来越用力，他手指插进闵玧其的头发里，爽得眼泪都要掉下来。  
“玧其哥……！玧其哥，我错了…嗯……求你，快到了……”  
嗓子哑哑的呻吟着，发出甜腻绵软的叫声，郑号锡也不知道在认什么错，仰着脑袋在闵玧其手里射出来。  
闵玧其恶趣味的又撸了两下，然后把精液一滴不落的涂在郑号锡小腹和大腿根上。

假日里的寝室空无一人，郑号锡脚步发飘的迈进卫生间。闵玧其在他的床上等他，厚厚的被子松散的窝成一团盖在闵玧其身上，等郑号锡清理完闵玧其抹在他身上的精液的时候，闵玧其早就睡着了。  
郑号锡突然想起来，他们俩第一次的时候，闵玧其也是没等他清理完就睡了。  
这个人把一切都分的明明白白，床就是用来睡觉的，所以他能连轴转好几天，也能沾床就睡着。  
那时候郑号锡还觉得这人很神奇，哪怕别人说闵玧其单调冷淡，他也觉得这人特有趣，像一个小冒险家一样，对于名为“闵玧其”的这片未知领域有着高度的开拓热情。

俩人不声不响的就成了炮友，谁也没多进一步，也没敢多说一句，白天外人面前是郑号锡黏着闵玧其，是好朋友，晚上就是闵玧其搂着郑号锡，是好床伴，这么一过就是半年。  
上高中的时候，闵玧其还和他在一个学校，只是不同班。郑号锡没事就去找闵玧其，几个月下来就把他们班同学认识了个遍，跟他那些同学甚是熟络，甚至有的还约着喝了一晚上的酒。

代表学校到外地艺术竞赛的时候，郑号锡也偷偷溜进过闵玧其的房间，把他按在墙上深吻。  
郑号锡占据了主动权，整个人野得像一匹小豹子，肉体磨蹭中，他的浴袍散开，露出少年纤细的身体。  
闵玧其一下子就被点燃了，推着郑号锡把他甩在床上，用唇舌探索着这具熟悉的身体。  
郑号锡反应极好，闵玧其从来不知道，男孩子的身上还能有这么多敏感点，一碰就会抖，会把身子缩起来，嘴里发出黏黏糊糊的叫声。  
闵玧其下手下嘴都挺黑，郑号锡身上被衣服遮着露不出来的地方时常红红紫紫的，都是属于闵玧其的吻痕和掌印。  
闵玧其那晚像是疯了似的，在郑号锡脖子上和小腿留下好几个吻痕，郑号锡做完瘫在床上喘气的时候才发现。  
他喊了声：“闵玧其！”  
闵玧其擦着头发从浴室出来站在床边，一条腿跪着搭在床上。  
“怎么了？”  
床上一片狼藉，地上还扔着用完的避孕套，本应该躺在床上乖乖休息的郑号锡现在全身只穿着内裤，匆匆忙忙的从椅子上抓起闵玧其的风衣套上。  
他肩膀要比闵玧其窄，骨架比他更细瘦一点，整个人撑不太住这件衣服，显得单薄又娇小，让闵玧其想把他狠狠揉进怀里。  
郑号锡叫完闵玧其却没答话，自顾自的收拾着自己。走过闵玧其桌子的时候，还顺手拿起还剩一半酒的酒杯，仰头就要灌下去，闵玧其手快的抓住郑号锡的胳膊：“回去睡觉，明天没比赛了？”  
郑号锡挣扎了两下，本来就裹不住什么的风衣此时衣领尽开，露出布满深深浅浅吻痕的胸膛和小腹。  
郑号锡显然是对自己此刻的样子没有一个明确的认知。  
“咳…”闵玧其不着痕迹的咽咽口水，以轻咳掩饰情动的尴尬：“我再说一次，回去睡觉。”  
郑号锡僵了一会，收回手，风衣袖子盖住他被闵玧其握出红印的手腕。  
“闵玧其，你也知道我明天有比赛？”  
郑号锡回手关上门之后，闵玧其又徒然生出一种难以言喻的空虚。空气里还飘着情欲的味道，和郑号锡留下的淡淡香水味混合，直直地钻进闵玧其鼻腔。  
那郑号锡，你知不知道我那同学跟你去喝酒之前刚告诉我，他是弯的？

郑号锡这气没生多久，原因是闵玧其那同学跟他告白了。  
其实也是，郑号锡在学校也算数一数二的好看，还有点才艺，性格极好、家境还不差，理所应当的是众人关注爱慕的对象。  
偏偏这小孩就一点不好——眼睛不好使，跟闵玧其走的特别近。闵玧其性格又不好，就郑号锡能天天不怕冷的待他身边，不过最近也淡下来了，一天就到闵玧其教室找他两次。  
所以闵玧其那同学跟郑号锡告白的时候，大家都觉得八成能成，没想到郑号锡想都没想就拒绝，回身立马在人群里找到闵玧其，拽着他走了。  
其实郑号锡刚听到同学跟他告白的时候就知道那天闵玧其是怎么回事了，心里也有点不是滋味，低着脑袋跟闵玧其认了错又被以权谋私的闵玧其狠狠教训了一顿，末了他想抱着闵玧其睡觉的时候，闵玧其却只牵着他的手，大手包住郑号锡骨架纤细的小手捏了捏：“别多想了，我就是不喜欢别人碰我东西，你知道吧？”  
郑号锡心里最后那点火苗也没了，这人不近人情，说明了又对大家都不好，这么多年过去，他担不起没有闵玧其的后果，况且能成的话……  
早成了。  
在他和闵玧其第一次做爱之后就该成了。  
闵玧其觉那么轻，他不信闵玧其听不见早起他在耳边念叨的那些情话。 

演出结束之后没几天，郑号锡又叫闵玧其去形体室给他弹琴，闵玧其知道他脚腕演出的时候伤着了，不想过去让他练舞，被郑号锡黏着磨了半天，最后下面硬着顶着闵玧其后腰，他才好不乐意的答应了。  
推开门的时候，郑号锡正满身汗的背靠镜子休息。他低着头，额前的头发依旧被汗水打湿，凝成几绺垂下，白皙的后颈暴露在闵玧其眼前。

郑号锡认真的样子实在太迷人，眼神若有若无的飘过他的方向，闵玧其四肢都要酥了。  
谁能想到，陪了他整个荷尔蒙旺盛的青春期的小孩，现在依旧这么招人疼。  
郑号锡仰起头喝水，喉结滚动，然后闵玧其招招手：“哥，你过来。”  
闵玧其瞥了他一眼，没挪地方，还是坐在钢琴前。  
“你过来一下啊哥，我又不会害你。”  
闵玧其心想，你会。  
你在这就是成心要害我写不出东西。  
闵玧其落下琴盖，走到郑号锡身边的时候，郑号锡微微起身把他拽到身边坐着，然后手臂搭上闵玧其的肩膀。  
“咱们俩好像很久没就这么坐着聊天了。”  
郑号锡带着笑意看向他，眼睛亮亮的，唇边抿出两个小梨涡。  
谁想跟你坐着聊天？我想跟你做爱。闵玧其又想，但他喉结动了动，没说出口，回了句“嗯。”  
“跟我聊天这么没意思吗？哥你倒是起个话题啊！”  
“哪有找人聊天还让人起头的？”闵玧其反问他。  
郑号锡一愣。  
“那你说说，那些小姑娘你有没有看上的啊？小男孩也行。哎哥你记不记得咱们高中那个男生，就喜欢你还让我说的……”  
“郑号锡，你要是没话找话，现在就出去开房。”  
郑号锡眨眨眼，突然就眯着眼睛笑了，手握住闵玧其的手腕子把他往外拽。  
“哥真的好懂我啊！”

郑号锡的身体一向可以在床上配合各种闵玧其想要的动作，在闵玧其发怒的时候也不例外。  
闵玧其怒气也不知哪儿来的，反正最近他满脑子都是郑号锡那天软在墙上还在叫他玧其哥的样子，然后是他披着风衣里面只穿了条内裤光着脚的样子，最后是他在酒吧被开玩笑，整个人笑得趴在自己背上，不一会儿悄悄贴在自己耳边说哥我硬了的样子。  
闵玧其觉得自己这些年越来越奇怪了。  
他把郑号锡扑在床上，郑号锡受伤的那只脚腕搭在闵玧其肩膀上，另一条腿蜷起来压在胸前，整个人就缩在闵玧其怀里，空间不大，郑号锡的手也被闵玧其抓起来按在头顶。  
十成十的被禁锢被限制的姿势。  
但郑号锡不难受。  
他被闵玧其顶的躺不稳，脑袋快要撞到床头的时候，闵玧其又一把把他拽回来，阴茎似乎能操到一个新的深度，郑号锡爱极了这种力度，快感逼得他仰起头呻吟，闵玧其湿热的舌头趁机舔吻着郑号锡锁骨上的小痣。  
洗过澡的皮肤上戴着沐浴露的淡淡香味，又覆盖了一层性爱时的薄汗，闵玧其吮吸出几个红印来，最后在痣的位置上一口咬下去，用犬牙啃咬那一块肌肤。  
“闵……嗯…闵玧其……”郑号锡的声音和平常完全不一样，像带着勾子一样钻进闵玧其耳朵里，然后在他心里留下痕迹，“再快点……你再用力……”完全沉浸的模样刺激闵玧其听从他的指令，在干到郑号锡哭之前，绝对不会心软。  
快高潮的时候，郑号锡凑过去亲吻闵玧其下颚上快要滴下来的汗珠，舌尖把它勾进嘴里，还像不够一样，用湿润的嘴唇磨蹭着闵玧其的双唇。  
呼吸声越来越急促，郑号锡哑着嗓子不停地喊他玧其哥，整个人都软软的，呻吟声也含着浓重的水意。  
只要郑号锡露出脆弱的表情，闵玧其就忍不住冲撞得更狠，想把他揉进骨血里随身携带。  
“玧其……哥……你叫叫我……”  
郑号锡射精的瞬间，眼泪也流出来，顺着眼角滑进汗湿的头发里，闵玧其也放缓了抽插动作，那滴泪直直滑进闵玧其心里，然后攥紧他的心脏。  
闵玧其贴近郑号锡耳边说着话，同时高潮，把射精时候的喘息传给郑号锡的耳朵。  
他说的是，“郑号锡，我爱你。”  
郑号锡被那三个字刺激到了，过了半天才平静下来，摸摸闵玧其留在他身上那块颜色最艳的吻痕，喘着气，嘴角含笑的看向闵玧其。  
“哥，我又被你操射了。”  
郑号锡眼泪还是没停住的往下流，闵玧其抽出阴茎，把装着精液的安全套打了个结丢到地上，静静的看着郑号锡，一言不发。  
郑号锡擦擦眼泪，又抽着鼻子，委委屈屈的缩着，抬头蹭蹭闵玧其的脸：“哥，我脚疼。”  
床上运动让郑号锡出了一身汗，闵玧其给他盖着被子，又垫了枕头靠着，独独把脚腕露出来，搭到自己腿上，指腹抚摸着郑号锡的脚踝。  
郑号锡的小腿很长，纤瘦但是又有薄薄的一层肌肉覆盖，闵玧其每次跟郑号锡做完爱都喜欢摸着他的腰或者腿，用掌心的温度和郑号锡身体的热度做交换，像一对亲密无间的爱侣。  
但明明只是情人，俗气又让人沉迷的各取所需。  
郑号锡像纯度极高的毒品一样让人上瘾又求而不得，等闵玧其决定以剜心流血的代价戒掉的时候，他偏偏又探出头把自己送到闵玧其面前，小心翼翼的问“哥你不要我了吗？”  
闵玧其在有关郑号锡的事情上总是控制不住自己。虽然表面上依旧是一副对谁都温柔也对谁都疏离的态度，但只有闵玧其知道，焦虑又急躁的心情是何种感受。  
郑号锡和闵玧其有着极高的契合度，闵玧其总忍不住把他折腾到哭着说不要了，或者软软的窝在被子里动都不想动。  
郑号锡想不明白，这具柔软的身体到底是造物主的偏爱还是恶意。  
如果是恶意，闵玧其何来的“我爱你”三个字可言？  
如果是偏爱，又为什么偏偏让他碰见闵玧其。  
他突然问：“闵玧其，这么多年，你怎么还没腻？”  
话是没经大脑直接讲出来的，他和闵玧其都一愣。  
完了，他心想，闵玧其怎么可能回答这个问题。  
“那个……”  
“因为顺手。”  
没等郑号锡说完，闵玧其头也没抬的回答了他的问题，注意力始终专注在郑号锡受伤红肿的脚腕上，仿佛刚才只是别人代答。  
“哦。”郑号锡点点头，又垂下脑袋。  
闵玧其最受不了郑号锡这副样子，在舞台上仰着头享受注视、在床笫间也仰着头享受性爱的人，唯独事后在他面前垂着头，如同一个说错了话的尴尬无措的孩子。  
其实说错话的是闵玧其。  
闵玧其始终缺点横冲直撞的勇气，总是把所有结果都安排好退路才前进，唯独和郑号锡，他更不敢往前一步，因为这是连退路都没有的选择题。他猜不到郑号锡的反应，也无力承担不遂心意的结局，只能一推再推，竟寄希望于依靠性爱来拖延时间。  
郑号锡起初就像误入他的世界的小孩，完全忽视“禁止进入”的门牌，在他精心建立起的宇宙里肆意挥霍，闵玧其因为无奈放他进来，郑号锡却越来越沉迷留恋于此，闵玧其步步紧逼，郑号锡总能找到方法周旋。  
他有时候也想，怎么这么多年，就偏偏是郑号锡呢？  
怎么偏偏当初只放郑号锡进来，后来又不忍心用狠招逼他出去呢？  
但是当闵玧其想到郑号锡的时候，他带着笑意的眼睛、柔软的身躯、唇边的梨涡，他在认真严肃练舞的间隙冲自己笑的样子、他穿着松松垮垮的衣服坐在床上吃零食的样子、他满身是汗喘息着情动的样子，他突然发现，郑号锡的确对谁都好，但这些都只属于他，这些不可为人见的一面，都只属于闵玧其。  
他是唯一得此殊荣的人。  
为什么能进入他心里的偏偏是郑号锡？闵玧其大概才知道答案。  
因为郑号锡也偏偏就是闵玧其。  
“偏偏就是”，多奇妙的字眼，带着命定的意味，好像两个人都踏过长河用力靠近，剥下外人面前闪光的外衣，把全部的自己展露出来，只给他看，只在他面前，才不是某个想展露出来的人格，而是有血有肉的一个人。  
所以偏偏是郑号锡，只有郑号锡愿意用最赤裸最真诚的态度拥抱他，明明是自己跑过荆棘，带着血痕和汗水站在他面前，对他说“我来了，你别急”。  
思考至此，闵玧其忽然开口。  
他说：“郑号锡。”  
低头只露出个发旋的小孩抬头看他，刚哭过，眼里还湿漉漉的。  
闵玧其动动嘴巴，郑号锡像明白了什么一样，突然把脚从他身上挪到一边，趁闵玧其愣神的时候，扑到他身上，用双唇堵住他的嘴巴。  
郑号锡没伸舌头，闵玧其也一动没动，像极了两个青涩不懂世事的少年人的简单初吻。  
“你别说谎，玧其……”  
“玧其……哥。”  
他也想像对待爱人一样叫闵玧其的名字，却只敢在这种时刻插科打诨一般发泄一下欲望。  
他就趴在闵玧其身上看着他，半晌又把脑袋埋在闵玧其肩上，整张脸藏进去。  
“千万别骗我，哥哥。”  
“你可以不说话，但是别说谎。”  
小孩声音闷闷的，还在他怀里小心翼翼的喘着性爱后的长气，委屈又诱人，又或者这两种形容对闵玧其来说，是一样的吸引力。  
他要环住郑号锡腰的手顿在半空，最终落向郑号锡的脑袋，抓起他后脑的头发逼他抬头。  
郑号锡顺着他的力道，明明是被胁迫被控制的姿势，郑号锡却露出笑容。  
“哥，这才像你。”  
闵玧其撑着床坐起来，郑号锡也跟着起来，跨坐在闵玧其身上，手臂搭在他肩上。  
“还要做吗？哥，我怕受不了，明天还有事呢，要不我帮你口……”  
“我爱你。”  
闵玧其从来也没在做爱的时间以外讲过这句话，这个人看起来极其淡然，疏离又礼貌的面对周边事物，似乎没有什么可以勾起他的兴趣。  
郑号锡最开始带着好奇靠近闵玧其，试图亲身体会闵玧其的内心在想什么，哪怕是阴差阳错地在他床上乖顺的睡了四年，也依旧搞不懂他。  
郑号锡也不是经不起打击，也不是没想过捂热这块石头，可他早在闵玧其一次次帮他揉腿的时候就陷进去了，也把自己越放越低，只用热情的身体和炽热的目光跟随着闵玧其，而闵玧其却仿佛只拿他当宠物，温柔之后又是一副冷面。  
他把自己放的这么低，又哪有空抬头注意闵玧其的眼神和细微动作，闵玧其只追着他的眼神、只抱紧他的手臂、只听他的唠叨……这些难得泄露的爱意，全被他选择性忽略了，以至于互相带着爱意，却错过了这么长时间。  
“我爱你”三个字像一颗子弹，小孩突然被击中了，手臂小心翼翼的慢慢收回来，紧张的摸着自己的耳朵。  
闵玧其实在是受够了郑号锡谨慎的样子，怎么人前活泼又帅气的郑号锡，到他这就变得像做错事的孩子？  
他侧过身子，双脚落地，手在郑号锡背后虚虚的搂着，身体猛地冲了一下，站了起来。  
怀里这小孩还是惜命，也顾不上紧张和脚腕的疼痛，手臂和腿都缠在闵玧其身上，生怕自己掉下来。闵玧其笑了，又跟他说：“我现在很清醒，听见了吗我爱你，郑号锡。”  
郑号锡愣了半天没说话，眨着眼睛看闵玧其，闵玧其都快放弃了，他才瘪瘪嘴，抿出两个小梨涡，眼睛湿乎乎的：“哥，我脚腕子疼，你还吓我。”  
了解郑号锡如闵玧其，知道他这时候撒娇就是同意了，却还要恶趣味的顶顶胯，故意逗他：“我跟你求爱呢，答不答应给个话，答应了哥继续给你揉脚，不答应我就松手了。”  
郑号锡亮晶晶的小鹿眼就这么盯着他，直到感觉闵玧其快没力气，才紧紧圈住他。  
“哥快点给我揉脚，好疼。”  
闵玧其像是得到赦免，心里的酸涩一下子溢出来，如同失重一般的快感连带着小腹都一阵紧缩。  
郑号锡是他的了，这个不会撒谎却骗了他这么多年的小孩，现在完完全全是他的了。  
然后他说：  
“郑号锡。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想亲你。”


End file.
